


Seth Rollins wasn't nice

by Collidingtheskies



Category: WWE, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collidingtheskies/pseuds/Collidingtheskies
Summary: Not really about anything just a drabble about how Dean feels about Seth





	Seth Rollins wasn't nice

Seth Rollins wasn't nice. He never was and he never will be. Dean didn't like him because he was nice. Nice was boring. To say Dean liked him was an understatement. It was a lot more than that. 

It was long drives and stupid chats, it was watching him in the ring, it was his annoying laugh, it was years of denial, it was passionate fights and wishing it was over even though he knew that was the last thing he wanted. 

Seth Rollins wasn't nice. He was real and he was flawed. He was condescending, self centred, always right, a perfectionist and down right stubborn. And that was what he found so hard to grasp. That someone could be so deeply flawed, so fixed in their ways, these qualities etched in their being yet it didn't matter. It was like tunnel vision. It was like obsession, a tight feeling that clutched at his chest. 

It didn't need to be perfect. It didn't have to be a fairy tale. Dean never believed in those anyway, not even as a young kid. Every fight, every thing they couldn't take back, every kiss and every touch was it. It was proof that it was real. He was more than his flaws. 

Dean Ambrose wasn't nice. He wasn't sure if he had ever been called nice. He was a lot of things and nice never quite fit his bill. They were both flawed and the whole thing was messy and painful, but they couldn't stop. It was addiction. And that was enough.


End file.
